Hourai Yae
Yae Hourai (蓬莱やえ, Hourai Yae) is one of the students that skipped school. She is introduced in the Kobushi game. Survival History In the Kobushi game, Sein Kami tried to trick her by saying he will use paper. Being the smart girl she is, Yae used paper, and Kami used rock for he thought she would use scissors. She lives and makes it to the house provided by Kami. When done waiting for everyone, she is put in the same team as Mei, Akashi, and Fukumitsu. Seconds after Mei's death, Yae sees Akashi about to be eaten by one of the demons in the "Demon Extermination". Though she yells and tells him to leave his tom foolery alone, Akashi kicks the ball and defeats the demon to avenge Mei. Right before Akashi falls to death, Yae catches him with her tomfoolery and flies to safety. In the next game, Shadow Stepping, she is assigned to Akimoto Christopher Kento. When she found out that he became a celebrity, she tried to get his attention by pretending to be a shy, cute fan of his. This plan has been shown to be successful. When she arrived back to the house, she witnesses Kami talking to his older sister, Acid Mana. As Mana stabs her brother with a giant pencil and tries to take his students away, Kami rescues them by teleporting Yae and the others away (However, Shimura and Akashi have been teleported to another game instead of earth). While on earth, Ushimitsu and Natsumegu manage to track down Kamimaro's apartment. While looking for clues, Acid Mana comes to the condo. While hiding under blankets, Mana puts a game in a gaming console. Suddenly, the screen switches to Akashi's point of view, causing Ushimitsu to call out for him and almost get caught. When Acid Mana leaves to "get changed", Ushimitsu goes to look for Akashi while Natsumegu and Yae search for useful things related to the games, taking a manga that the activities were based on with them. While on a train, the duo was approached by a woman inquiring about what they were discussing and claiming to be a reporter. In fear of leaking out wrong information to a stranger, they both run as the doors open to the next station. The woman grabs Yae's arm and tells them that her son, Yasuto Akashi, is also participating in the games. All of a sudden, they become more than willing to tell them the knowledge they have gained. While spending a short time in the woman's condo, they start researching about the person behind all this. However, both of the students sink into their shadows due to the timer on the Kami Phone. In the beginning of the Portrait of Hell, Akashi sees the two in the opposite set of stairs he was taking. In the Three Kingdom Cops and Robbers, Yae was put in the Sun Country's team. When Yae found out that Akashi has been captured, she decides to volunteer to watch the prisoners while Natsumegu was looking for a key holder. When Mert asks why she was helping them, she says that she cannot see Akashi die because she cannot handle seeing Natsumegu sad. When she and Hanna arrive at the scene, they try to unlock the cage, but somebody from the Sun Country intervenes. When he finds out that Yae and Natsumegu betrayed them, he slices Yae in half leading to her death. Gallery yae_despair.png|A despairing Yae yae_clap.png|Yae is about to start her game of Kobushi yae_twintail.png|Showcasing Yae's signature hairdo Category:Cat's Cradle Category:Character Category:Characters participating in the games Category:Second season Category:Deceased Category:Female